The 72nd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 1998 (The long lost "Inside Macy's Parade Documentary Made In 1999 Has Finally Been Recovered And Uploaded To YouTube. This Is The Closest Thing So Far To Seeing the 1998 Parade). ☀https://youtu.be/jJ5AZiaYhA0 Balloons #Big Bird - (To Celebrate Sesame Street's 30th Anniversary) 11th Time #'Babe (To Promote Babe: Pig in the City, Retired) - First and only Time' # Barney The Dinosaur - 5th Time #Garfield (Not Seen Due To Accident, Videotape Footage from 1994, To Celebrate Garfield's 20th Birthday) - 15th Time #'Wild Thing (Not Seen Due To Accident, Not Mentioned On NBC Broadcast, Retired) - First Time' #Arthur - 2nd Time #Peter Rabbit (Retired) - 3rd and last Time #Spider-Man (Not Seen Due to Heavy Rain and a ripped stomach/Videotape Footage from 1994, Retired) - 12th and last Time #Rugrats (To Promote The Rugrats Movie) - 2nd Time #'Dexter's Laboratory - First Time' #Quik Bunny (Not Seen Due to Hard Rain, Videotape Footage from 1993) - 11th Time #Eben Bear - 4th and last Time Novelty Balloons *Cloe the Holiday Clown *Macy's White Stars *ABC Bouncing Balls *Pumpkins *Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone *Flying Fish *Macy's White Stars #2 *Macy's Sports: Basketball, Football, and Baseball *Harold the Fireman *Snowflakes Stars Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) *Humpty Dumpty (Retired) - 13th and last Time *'M&M's Red and Yellow - First Time' *Sea Venture- 5th Time *Fox Family Channel's Snow Family - 3rd Time *'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (To Promote Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie, Holiday Ambassador) - First Time' Hosts *Matt Lauer (First Time Hosting the Parade) *Katie Couric *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Cabaret *Footloose *The Scarlet Pimpernel *Peter Pan *Annie Gets Your Gun Floats (Bold is for new floats) *Tom Turkey *'Sesame Street Pop-Up Book' *Cornucopia *'The King and I (To Promote The King and I (1999 Film), Retired)' *'Barney's Gingerbread House (Retired)' *Planter's Mr. Peanut Circus *Folger's Wakin' Up *Native Spirit *Jolly Polly Pirate Ship *Mother Duck and Two Ducklings (Retired) *Westward Ho (Retired) *Rocking Lobster *Rocking Turtle *Pep Rally *Statue of Liberty *Daily News Big Apple *Hane's Party Time (Retired) *United Airlines Flights of Fancy *Macy's Santaland Express *Annabelle's Wish (Hallmark Entertainment To promote Annabelle's Wish DVD and VHS Sale's, Retired) *'A Bugs Life Float' (To Promote Disney and Pixar's A Bug's Life, Retired) - First and only Time *Santa's Sleigh Performers *Rockapella *NSYNC *98 Degress *Backstreet Boys *Chicago *The Pointer Sisters *Monica Arnold *Barney & Friends: Barney and the Kids *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Elmo, Bert, and Ernie, Windows: (Top: Baby Bear, Two Anything Monsters, Prairie Dawn, Zoe, Grover, Cookie Monster, Herry Monster, Telly Monster), (Bottom: Count Von Count, Rostia), Staircase: Big Bird, Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alice Snuffleupagus, Barkley, Gordon, Susan, Alan, Gina, Ruthie, Maria, Luis, Bob, Linda, Miles, Gabi and the Kids *Judy Collins *David Cone *Stacy Francis *Orlando Hernández *John Jacobson *M&M's: Red, Yellow, Orange, Green and Blue *Jeremy Kushnier *Martina McBride *Jo Dee Messina *Christiane Roll *The Radio City Rockettes *Cathy Rigby *Kenny Rogers *Robert Stella *The Cast of The King and I (To Promote The King and I (1999 Film)) *Rex Smith *Douglas Sills *Joe Torre *Jennifer Laura Thompson *Tom Wopat *Richard York Performer Groups *American Sings Marching Bands Video Link Category:Lineups